To Know What It's Like
by QuintossentialGray
Summary: Set during volume 3, Sylar and Mohinder reunite and with the combination of the serum and the Eclipse...Mohinder finally gets to know what it's like. Mylar. Dub/non-con, violence.


Two men walked down the dimly-lit hallway of Pinehearst's research wing. One man was tall, lean, and carried a certain primal grace in his movements. While the other man was shorter and carried with the filled-out nature of age—he also possessed a stride of power and confidence that came with the experience of his additional years. Still, their movements shared eerie similarities that were even more so considering that they'd only just met face-to-face a few hours ago.

It was hard to say which of the men should be more wary of the other's intentions. Arthur was a man of great power and ruthlessness, but there was a damn good reason he demanded young Gabriel be given up for adoption. Gabriel was a killer on a mission. Get in, get close—for the love of God, don't get caught. His mother had told him that he could finally do something that wasn't related to a crime scene photo on the front page. Gabriel could do something significant.

"As you can see, I have a few different projects happening under this roof—but this is the one that I believe is going save the World, Gabriel."

Gabriel arched a thick, dark brow as he gave the man a side-long glance while they walked.

"Saving the World…I wasn't aware you were such a humanitarian."

The last word spoken with a pronounced tone of disgust he was sure Arthur would pick up on. Arthur stopped and turned to face his son.

"What I am Gabriel…is aware that changes need to be made. If what is being worked on behind those doors is not perfected soon—the entire world will be plunged into chaos. There have been visions of a future where everyone has abilities. Do you know how disastrous that would be? Now, what I'm doing is making sure only those that are truly worthy and capable will have them. By being the one who will stand up and handle this situation and regulate who should be…special—I'm ensuring the safety and well-being not only of myself and of this company, but of those that are destined to lead the next generation. Do you understand what I mean now, son?"

Gabriel could barely suppress the smirk tugging at the corner of his lip.

"I assume then that you're working on a way to take away abilities that's more efficient than you doing it personally all the time."

Gabriel had been viewing his father at work compliments of a closed-circuit security feed that was directed right to the man's office. He watched as his father absorbed the lethal ability from someone he hadn't seen nor ever thought he would again—Maya Herrera. It truly was something to behold seeing Arthur make her normal again in mere moments. Gabriel wondered just how many abilities the man had come to possess over the years. Back in the hall, Arthur offered a small smirk of his own as he reached forward to press his thumb on the security pad next to the door.

"By now, someone should have told you about the perils in making assumptions, Gabriel."

With a slight hiss, the door to the lab opened and Arthur stepped in with his son following shortly behind.

Inside, Mohinder Suresh had started to see blurred edges as he looked through the microscope at his latest sample. Another failure. Something has to be missing…some missing element could make Arthur's version of the formula work. To make Maya normal again, was Mohinder's reason for all of this. It was the reason he took up the blond girl's offer—kept the card she gave him before speeding out of his loft. The reason he came straight to Pinehearst and let these people convince him they had a means of truly helping. Or it was the reason he'd told himself so often that he'd started to believe it.

It was a horrible feeling to watch Arthur Petrelli, a man who should be dead by all accounts, go inside that exam room and so easily do what Suresh himself could not. The sickening pit in his stomach grew from the fact that Arthur clearly knew all along that _he_ was the one who could help Ms. Herrera. When the offer was made for Mohinder to come to Pinehearst that was already an established fact. Once more it seemed he'd been manipulated by forces and people outside of his understanding. But now he was there, working on the formula that should he find a way for it to succeed—would mean that he would get to have a way to keep this wonderful change that happened inside of him. A feeling of being able to at least have a grip on a world that was sliding sideways all the time. One whose evolutionary balance tipped to favor the 'strong and capable' far faster than it should have.

Men like the man who murdered his father and so many others and yet would never leave Suresh's mind. Whose smooth, dark voice betrayed the quiet demeanor he was born with. But that was only his mask for the world is what Mohinder figured out from doing more research on the watchmaker's son from Queens, New York. The beast within Gabriel Gray was always aching to tear out from flesh and bone in a maelstrom of bloodshed and mortal conquest. Now that he had, there was no going back. Yet now that Mohinder himself had…had killed, his perspective was altered. Suresh now saw how easily one could get lost in the adrenaline rush that triggered these abilities. To prove survival of the fittest wasn't merely an idea in a textbook, but a lifestyle. Part of him could now understand a man like Gabriel Gray and a concept like Sylar. A man like…the tall, dark figure currently standing idly next to Arthur Petrelli when Mohinder looked up from his desk at the sound of the door opening. For that split-second, his heart leapt into his throat filling it with a lump he couldn't push a single word past.

Gabriel was just as shocked but his reaction wasn't a moment of fear—it was a slow smirk twisting his lips while his dark eyes lit up, pleased. Of course Mohinder would be involved, why wouldn't he find a way to be? Everything about this world has sucked Suresh in, so really why be surprised that destiny keeps finding a way to bring them together?

"Gabriel, I believe you need no introduction to Dr. Suresh here. He is spearheading the research on stabilizing a formula that would give abilities to anyone with a simple injection."

Mohinder narrowed his eyes and stood up, taking a few careful steps toward the duo. Already he could feel it, the adrenaline surging through his veins, looking at Arthur first when he spoke. God how he despised the casual use of the monster's birth-name, it irked him when Maya called him that too but then she didn't know any better. Clearly this man did.

"If you know the history between this man and myself, then you shouldn't be so flippant when speaking of it. He murdered my father…he's slaughtered countless innocents. You're not honestly working with this deranged killer?"

Suresh waited for some witty retort from Sylar, but he merely stood there silent with that damn smirk on his face. It was Arthur himself who replied.

"Gabriel here…has been misunderstood and mishandled. For that I'll gladly take part of the blame; a boy should never go through life without his father."

Mohinder's initial livid reaction to Arthur making reference to boys and their fathers, thus bringing up thoughts of Chandra, was waylaid by his actually thinking about what the older man had just said. This revelation caused Suresh to take a step back in shock. Arthur Petrelli had just claimed that he was the father of the creature still drinking in the sight of Mohinder with his obsidian eyes. Finally, his lips parted and that dark voice purred out of his throat just as arrogant as ever.

"Looks like we're going to be working together again Suresh, doesn't it just bring back _so _many fond memories?"

Before Mohinder could think twice he darted across the room and took Sylar by the collar of his black button-up shirt, lifting him off the ground an inch.

"You're not going to do that…you're not going to terrorize me anymore. I'm different now _Gabriel,_ and this is something I've wanted to do since Bozeman when I saw Dale Smither's mutilated remains."

Adrenaline having set off his enhanced strength and speed as the man's defense mechanisms went haywire. Clenching his fists onto the material of Sylar's shirt while he lifted him up and tosses him roughly against the back-wall. His body flung through the air it landed with a sickening thud, his limbs flailed back and forth until his arms rested on his right side, legs spread slightly. Before he could comprehend what had happened, Mohinder was on him. Sitting on his stomach to keep him pinned as he hit Sylar again and again. Knuckle connecting with bone and flesh with a nerve-jangling satisfaction that Mohinder had only dreamed of. The day he would exact his revenge on Sylar for everything he ever did…for what was worse, making Mohinder ever care about him during. Blood gushed and sprayed, hot and sticky when one hit connected to the pale well-defined nose. Shattering it instantly before Mohinder grasped thick strands of hair in his fingers and slammed Sylar's head into the concrete floor long past the first crunching sound of impact.

When it started to make a wetter, denser sound he took a moment to look down. Had he…done it? Was Sylar really dead by Mohinder's own hand? Questions in his mind that would have to be addressed later because at that moment, Mohinder felt himself lifted off the killer's body and a massive electric shock surged through his system. Suresh tensed and thrashed in mid-air while he screamed. Just as soon as the current came, it stopped and his body fell limp to the floor.

Two days later, when Mohinder awoke his vision was once-more blurry. Not for staring at a microscope but from all the drugs pumped into his veins by the tube taped into his nostril. A groan of discomfort escaped his lips while he tried to shift on the bed—quickly, he realized that his wrists and ankles were bound and immobile. A voice slowly started to filter through the haze, a voice that was all too familiar—it was his own.

"_Day nine: The growths are spreading…nothing seems to help and despite the fact that I've not taken an injection of the serum in three days—they are increasing in presence. I fear what I am becoming, and that It cannot be stopped."_

The rather jarring sound of a tape recorder whirring in fast-forward mode then the click as it stopped and his voice echoed in the exam room once more. Suresh realized that his pants were still on but his shirt and his jacket completely discarded. A white wife beater style tank top was all rumpled from the removal of the previous articles of clothing on top of it.

"_Day thirteen: My heart won't stop pounding…i-it's as if I've run a thousand miles then come to a sudden halt. Maya has expressed her worry over what I'm doing…can't she see that this is for her? I told her as such and I could sense something new when I looked at her…this wanton lust coming from her and from myself. Before I could think twice, I'd nearly shredded her clothing off and had her underneath me. I don't know what came over me…perhaps some sort of pheromone-related side effect that should be explored with more…'research' And now that I know how it feels to perform the extraordinary, I don't know why anyone would want to go back. _

Again, the tape recorder whirred but this time in rewind.

"…_this wanton lust coming from her and from myself. Before I could think twice, I'd nearly shredded her clothing off and had her underneath me. I don't know what came over me…perhaps some sort of pheromone-related side effect that should be explored with more…'research' And now that I know how it feels to perform the extraordinary, I don't know why anyone would want to go back."_

The tape recorder clattered when it was dropped onto a small metal tray next to Sylar, seated not a few feet away from Mohinder's bed. Sylar's expression could best described as un-amused and at worst, murderous. But then he grinned, a leisurely feline smile that chilled the rather suppressed Mohinder when he saw it. From the moment he awoke he was trying to use his abilities but the haze of chemicals in his system kept him from doing so easily.

"I would be lying if I said that I wasn't displeased with you, Mohinder. A man who usually has control over his baser impulses reduced to…that? How long did you know her by then? A couple weeks…at least when I kissed her, there was a reason behind it."

Mohinder sighed, his actual voice sounded thicker than the recorded version of it had. Slightly nasally as he looked at the man who after the beating he'd been given—didn't have a single scratch on him. Making real the idea that he'd finally gotten to Claire Bennet and was now nearly unstoppable. Mohinder heard the slight scrape of an object being lifted off the metal tray as Sylar stood up and moved slowly toward him.

"You have absolutely no say in who I choose to do anything with. How you…that girl could was so young and you tore her life away from her for your own selfish purposes. I'm sure her father will have your head even if I could not."

Sylar tilted his head…it took him a moment to piece it together, the rambling, vague statements of the bound man. Ah, of course, the cheerleader—his niece, Claire. Well Mohinder has certainly missed a lot of things that have happened recently.

"I assure you, that Claire Bennet is still walking around. I found that with her I could still get what I wanted and leave her mostly…unscathed. But what I'm curious about is…"

A pale hand dragged rough fingertips along each and every protrusion on Mohinder's arm as the man bucked defiantly underneath him. Mohinder hated whenever Sylar touched him, it made him feel this indescribable jolt that no one else made him feel. He hated himself for feeling that way at the killer's merest touch.

"…what you're becoming. Look at you, a man of science becoming part of his own research. It's fascinating really."

Suresh scoffed as he maintained his resolve, determined not to let the other man see how badly he was unnerving him. And oh how Sylar was.

"Don't patronize me, you don't have the first clue as to why I injected myself—AGH!"

Sylar held the tube in his hand having just ripped it from Suresh's reddened nostril. With the increased heart-rate and adrenaline levels, Mohinder's system would push free from the haze of pharmaceuticals in moments. But what Sylar did next—was completely unexpected. The object from before turned out to be a syringe with a red fluid in it, and the tip of it slid so easily into a vein; once one was coaxed from mocha skin that was slightly more blanched in appearance that it was before. Sylar rubbed his fingertips over the injection sight with a smile.

"I know exactly why you did this. You wanted to know…what it's like. What I feel like every second of the day. Power coursing through me giving me the capability to do what I want, when I want. Take what I want. I listened to every single entry you made on that tape, is it a coincidence that you try so hard not to mention my name on it? No Mohinder, you did this to yourself…for me. To stand against me and win. But what you're going to learn today is that no matter what you do, I'm always going to win."

His words were carefully chosen, Sylar knew that Mohinder couldn't' stand how so-called arrogant he could get. And as the straps that held Suresh down were pulled free from the bed itself, his suspicion about rage triggering ability was confirmed. Sylar watched with interest as Mohinder freed himself and slowly looked up at Sylar. When he tried to lunge at Sylar, Mohinder found that he was stopped in mid-air and carefully moved from the bed down to the floor before being set down on his feet again. But then something new occurred. Sylar didn't just have a raised hand he was using his fingers in a way that Mohinder quickly noted resulted in the sudden manipulation of parts of his body.

Mohinder's knees buckled when Sylar curled his fingers and pulled his arm down, sending Mohinder with him. It didn't feel like telekinesis which was a brutish, invisible hand that pushed and pulled on the body. No this was far more delicate, like strings were attached to his very nerves and muscle tendons to make him do whatever the person holding the strings, wanted. He shuddered at the implications when he was positioned kneeling down perfectly at Sylar's feet. A pale hand undoing a dark pair of jeans, fingers gripping the zipper and pulling down along the metal track. Instantly, Mohinder started to curse at Sylar, completely appalled at what he thought would come. Sylar lifted his hand and snapped his hand closed, Mohinder's lips following suit.

"Ah, ah ah…The next time I want those lips of yours moving you're going to be far too preoccupied to bitch."

Sylar chuckled and released himself from his dark gray Polo boxer-briefs. His erection apparent and to Mohinder, terrifying…or it should have been. No, what the man did to him by injecting him with a sample of his own serum had set off so many chemical signals in his mind. And right now, he wanted so badly to leap on this man and take out all of the pent-up aggression Suresh could feel welling up inside of him. But he would have to settle for this as the very sensation of Sylar's pheromones fired Mohinder up. Making him curious for things he should not have wondered—what did Sylar taste like? Would he get to see the rest of the man's firm, thin body or would this be relegated to a simple tease of pink flesh and the curves of Sylar's hips?

One of these questions was answered as Sylar pried open Mohinder's lips just enough to allow the tip of his cock entrance into that hot, moist hole. Suresh found the taste tangy and salty but with just the most subtle hint of sweetness to his flesh itself. Sylar curled his fingers and Mohinder found his tongue flicking and laving around his pulsing erection. Drool ran down along Mohinder's face as Sylar moaned out with another self-satisfied chuckle.

Sylar started to drag his hand in mid-air with a back and forth motion and Mohinder started to bob his head on Sylar's cock. Feeling his lips when they tightened up to suck yet harder—Sylar's precum eventually trickling its way down Suresh's throat. Trapped in the lust of the moment and of the overwhelming chemicals burning in his brain, Mohinder found himself sucking off the killer on his own accord as he shivered.

Sylar snorted and rocked those skinny hips back and forth, taking Mohinder's mouth as his own as he planned to do with every portion of the geneticist's body soon enough. He groaned and snorted when he had his climax, a little embarrassed at how quickly it occurred but to be fair he really hasn't had that much experience with such acts. Just like gaining a new ability, this will be something he'll learn to control. White sparks erupted into his eyesight while he purred out Mohinder's name, listening to the man nearly choke on his seed only made Sylar's body tingle again.

"Mmm, swallow it Mohinder…"

Outside of Pinehearst Industries' New Jersey facility, the world was draped in a sudden shadow. Had Arthur Petrelli not been preoccupied elsewhere he would have warned his son that today was the day the sky would go black. The day that the sun would go black. Across the globe, Nathan Petrelli fell out of the sky…Claire Bennet could once again feel pain and be killed…Matt Parkman could only take things at pure face-value while unable to read another's thoughts. However Mohinder slowly realized that the eclipse did not affect what he injected himself with when he felt no more hold against his body. The taste of Sylar's cum burning his throat as he slowly opened his eyes and stood up.

"Oh no..you're not going anywhere just yet Doctor…"

Sylar grinned and flexed his fingers to keep Mohinder pinned but as the man continued to rise, Sylar's stomach flipped. Again, he tried to force Suresh back down but nothing happened. It was chilling to hear a laugh that matched his own come from Mohinder's lips instead. In a moment, Mohinder's arm had shot out, hand tightly gripped on Sylar's forearm.

"No. But neither are you, _Gabriel_."

Suresh twisted his arm and with a loud, grating, cracking sound—dislocated Sylar's shoulder with a smirk. The scream that came out of Gabriel Gray when the limb was forcibly removed from its joint was primal, full of agony and terror. It made even Mohinder startle a little when he let go of the man's limp arm. When he was free from Mohinder's vice-like grip, Sylar hit the floor, cradling his wounded arm close as he continued to shout and complain about the excruciating pain he was in.

"It HURTS! Oh God it hurts MAKE IT STOP!"

Tears streamed down his face from the constant signals of his nerve endings. Mohinder tilted his head, intrigued at watching Sylar writhe and whimper. Something had happened to the man's abilities and now was not the time to waste an opportunity. A rush of adrenaline and pheromones inspired Mohinder to grab Sylar's ankle and drag him back closer, tearing at his shoes and jeans—throwing both aside in moments. Now it seemed that Sylar wasn't quite so keen to play anymore as he tried to struggle with Suresh.

A swift back-hand to his face from the geneticist stunned Gabriel while Mohinder tore his shirt away in strips. Sylar was now on the floor, curled into himself in just his socks and underwear. Mind reeling at how quickly everything seemed to have gone away and who he was now at the mercy of. Mohinder knelt down and gripped onto those hips, moving a hand down to pull Sylar's boxer-briefs down the rest of the way along his legs until they rested at his ankles.

Suresh smirked and crawled over the man, his strength keeping Sylar easily pinned though he continued to struggle. Mohinder leaned down and inhaled the scent coming off of the American in waves. Fear sure, but there was something else there as well which Mohinder could gauge by gripping Sylar's cock and feel it start to tense again, blood rushing right where Mohinder wanted it.

"Mmm, the scent coming from your body right now—you don't know what it's doing to me. It seems that destiny has turned and now _you_ are going to have to learn that you are fallible, Gabriel."

Mohinder reached down and swiftly undid his pants, pushing them down his own legs enough so that he could take out his cock while it twitched nearly every time that Sylar made a small, whimpering sound. One that turned into another deep, guttural scream as Mohinder thrust into the man's exposed entrance. Roughly, he shoved his way past the tight ring of muscle then stopped, panting and chuckling darkly as Sylar moaned in absolute agony.

"Mohinder, please, it…it HURTS, IT BURNS! AGGGHH!

The second scream from when Mohinder withdrew himself then slammed his hips forward again—impaling the man to the hilt with some effort as he grinned.

"It's not going to feel good…but i-isn't this what you wanted Sylar? I saw the way you…Gods you're tight…the way you were eying me. The way you were planning on using my body. Careful what you wish for, I suppose. "

Another scream tore from his belly and Sylar was shaking violently on the floor, his arm past the point of aching as it felt numbed unless it was jostled. Then he would curse and cry out just as he had when the injury occurred. His stomach felt like it was knotted up when Mohinder pounded into him, leaning forward to nip at the man's earlobe and then clamp his teeth down into Sylar's shoulder when he too reached a climax—albeit one that took longer to burst out of him than Sylar's did.

Sylar grunted and groaned, feeling more used than he had in his life and yet he was affected by the very strong pheromones that Mohinder unwittingly gave off during the act. He panted and shook, making a quiet gagging sound when he was filled by the man then again when Suresh pulled out, leaving a lace of his pearly substance along Sylar's pale thigh. Mohinder moaned again, he'd done it in a way. He'd gone up against Sylar and he'd won. Now seeing the man cower like a wounded animal had lost its appeal so he leaned forward and grabbed Sylar's arm once more. There was a chorus of protests from Sylar but after the initial bellow that followed the re-setting of his arm—he realized that Mohinder was done with him for the moment. Slowly, he sat up on his knees, sitting back on his legs while he watched Mohinder stand up again.

"What I gave you there was a mercy that you do not deserve. You deserve to wallow in pain and suffering for far longer than any of your victims have. But I…am not like you. I won't leave you that way though now you certainly know how easily I could."

Mohinder fought the urge to jump him again—it would be so easy and he'd be lying to himself if he said it wasn't extremely tempting. Sylar's tight aching hole fit around Mohinder like he was made for him. As Sylar watched Mohinder redress and looked at the pile of tattered clothing that once was his own, he realized that though his orifice was incredibly sore and clearly he was powerless again—he and Mohinder's connection had just grown. Now they both had a chance to see things from a changed perspective…and that held endless possibilities.


End file.
